Smut
by TheNin-Kitty
Summary: When Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera become a couple, what kind of smut shall ensue? 598027. Yaoi. DP. M FOR A REASON.


So I cant think of a name for this fic.. So I'll just call it what I've been calling it for the past few days.. Smut ;3

So basically this was me being very bored *coughhornycough* one night and wanting some DP D so this is what happened..I'm normally not for Tsuna pairings other than Reborn, Hibari and sometimes Mukuro, but I figured none of them would tolerate the other when it came to sharing Tsuna XD So Yamamoto and Gokudera got the prize :p

This has nothing to do with the future storylines I'm planning out (aka the universe surrounding Consequences) this is just pure smut for my entertainment XD

WARNINGS: HARDCORESPARKLEFUCKGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYNESS

In other words... If you dont like Double Penetrations, aka two cocks in one guy... then dont read this..

Other warning: Has not been beta'ed or even re-checked by me because I'm simply too lazy xD But my fellow gayballoonsword friend read it and gave me the thumbs up, so that works ;D

I am not afraid of critiques so say what you want to say ;)

---------------------------------------------------

"Ah Gokuedera!"

"I'm sorry Tenth! I didnt mean to hurt you!"

"Its okay, just be careful with that thing."

"Maa, maa Gokuedera be patient"

Gunshots resounded from the tv as the three boys played the shooting game together, Gokuedera was struggling with the controls, accidentally shooting Tsunas character in the process. Aside from the noisy game, it was a relatively quiet Saturday, they had holed themselves in Gokuderas apartment as Tsunas house was filled with the chaotic children, and Yamamotos house didn't have a gaming system.

"Gokudera get that alien!" Tsuna shouted as he swerved his character towards the enemy, Gokudera complied with his character and rounded down the enemies life points as Tsuna and Yamamoto dealt the final blow. A flashing sign took over the screen as they defeated the alien "GAME WON" they cheered with victory and highfived before Yamamoto pulled Tsuna into a hug "that was fun!" he said as Tsuna blushed madly. "Hey tenth why are you blushing!" Gokuedera said as he lightly bopped Yamamotos head to make him let go of Tsuna. The smaller boy giggled and relaxed further into the embrace "sorry" he said as he grabbed the bombers hand "its still a little hard to get used to".

Shortly after their trip to the future, Tsuna had noticed that Gokuedera and Yamamotos fights seemed to be centered around him more often than not. When he finally got both of them together to talk about it he had found out that they were fighting for his feelings, after several moments of awkward silence Tsuna had proclaimed boldly that they could both be his boyfriends. Amazingly enough, the bomber and the swordsman agreed, Tsuna had suspected that they both harbored feelings for each other along with the feelings for him, and after getting past the confessions they started to experiment with their new bond to each other. A few weeks later, they had been at a party in Italy for Dinos birthday, the three of them had gotten drunk and retreated to one of the giant rooms they had been given for their stay, needless to say, they all lost their virginity to each other that night.

Tsuna smiled as he thought of that night, and the nights after that one as they switched between each others places. Tsuna suspected that Reborn knew, but they hadnt told anyone of their relationship as it was a little different than what people considered to be normal, trying to accept a gay couple was one thing, trying to accept a gay threesome.. well, Tsuna and the others agreed to keep silent for now.

"Tsuna your so cute" Yamamoto said gently as he placed a kiss on Tsunas head, the brunette settled himself between Yamamotos legs and rested his back against the man's chest as the strong arms held him. Gokudera nodded his head in agreement and released Tsunas hand to crawl up to him, they were now face to face and Gokudera teasingly brushed his lips over Tsunas.

Tsuna let out a whimper as he tried to pushed his lips against the bombers but Yamamotos arms held him still, preventing him from indulging in those sweet kisses. Gokudera smiled before allowing Tsuna to kiss him, starting with small pecks until the need became too much and their kisses increased in force.

Yamamoto moaned as he took in the sexy sight, his two lovers making out while situated between his legs was a complete turn on for him. He made this evident as one of his arms unwound from Tsuna and wrapped around Gokudera as he ground slightly against Tsunas lower back. Tsuna moaned and broke the kiss from Gokudera as he turned to allow himself to be captured by Yamamotos lips, his own want was showing through the hardening shaft in his pants. Tsuna gasped into Yamamotos mouth as his silver haired lover groped the lump firmly and rubbed, the friction felt amazing to the small boy and he quickly began moving his hips in time with Gokuderas motions.

"H-Hayato" Tsuna moaned the boys named with passion, they usually used each other's first names when intimate like this, Yamamoto was the one to start it during their first time together, and the two other boys fell into it naturally. "Please.. I want you both!" he gasped out as he writhed between the two taller boys, his breathing was difficult to control as he switched between their mouths, drawing them closer and closer until the three of them shared a kiss. Lips, teeth and tongues clashed as they complied to their lovers request, Gokudera had started to unzip Tsunas pants, and before the boy could mentally prepare the bomber fondled his erection, causing Tsuna to cry out his name.

"Lets move to the bed" Yamamoto suggested as he gathered Tsuna completely in his arms and carried him bridal style to the bed "it will be more comfortable" he smiled as he sat on the bed with Tsuna in his lap. Gokudera followed and pulled Tsunas pants off completely, leaving him wearing on his button up shirt, which Yamamoto quickly removed. Gokudera then pulled from the embrace, causing the brunette to kneel between the two as he faced his storm guardians lust filled eyes. Gokudera once more returned his hand to the tenths erection and began to pump slowly, causing Tsuna to cry in need.

"Tsuna" Gokudera moaned his beloved tenths real name, something he avoided doing in public due to image, but when they were together, he used his lovers name. Yamamoto began placing light kisses on Tsunas collarbone, occasionally sucking and nipping, leaving red marks where his mouth had been. "Tsuna we want to try something with you" Yamamoto whispered huskily before continuing to mark the boy, his eyes met Gokuderas briefly and the silver haired boy nodded his head. "Tsuna, um.. Takeshi and I.. Well.." he stuttered and Tsuna could easily tell he was nervous about asking for whatever it was, the brunette leaned forward and kissed Gokudera deeply "Its okay Hayato, you can ask me anything". Gokudera nodded and licked his lips clean of the tenths taste "we want to both be inside of you at once Tsuna" he blushed deeply "its something we have both been thinking about for a while, seeing as we normally.. er.. take turns with you. We want to try this at least once with you". Yamamoto nodded in agreement and moved his mouth towards Tsunas ear, the boy seemed stunned at the question and he nibbled the earlobe for a moment before adding onto Gokuderas request "if your worried about it hurting you Tsuna" he began "we have taken that into consideration, if it becomes unbearable we will stop immediately, you know that we dont want to hurt you Tsuna". Yamamotos words were gentle and allowed Tsuna to relax and really ponder the idea, having both of them inside him would hurt yes, but he knew that he would feel so filled by them, the thought of it caused his cock to twitch in Gokuderas hand.

"O-okay" he said nervously, he trusted his lovers, but no matter what trust level they had, the idea of the pain was still invading Tsunas mind. The smile on Gokuderas face eased the tension "dont worry Tsuna" he said as he placed his other hand on Tsunas hips before sliding down to where his lips could meet Tsunas cock "we will make you feel so good". Yamamoto whispered his agreement and moved away momentarily, Tsuna felt cold at the loss of contact for a moment before his mind was filled with the total bliss on Gokuderas lips on his cock. "Hayato! Ah!" his hands combed into the silver hair without hurting Gokudera as the mouth began sucking on the head of his cock, Tsuna panted madly and bucked his hips slightly, wanting to feel more of the warmth around him.

Yamamoto once more joined them as he sat on his knees behind Tsuna and wrapped his arm around the boys small chest, his fingers began lightly rubbing and pinching Tsunas nipples, causing him to cry out both their names in lust. Yamamoto fumbled with the lube cap for a moment before he was able to squeeze out an excessive but needed amount over his fingers. He leaned over Tsuna slightly to watch Gokudera swallowing Tsunas cock completely, the brunette screamed Gokuderas named and Yamamoto choose that moment to slide his index finger inside Tsunas tight hole.

"Ah! Takeshi! Hayato!" Tsuna cried his lovers names as he was pleased from both sides, Gokuderas mouth taking him in completely was amazing, and Yamamotos finger almost pushed him over the edge. Gokudera felt the boys cock twitching with oncoming release and he quickly pinched the base of the shaft to prevent his lover from cuming too soon. Tsuna felt his body nearly reach climax before he was denied the ecstasy by Gokudera, he almost sobbed but instantly replaced it with a moan of pleasure as Yamamoto inserted a second finger into him and crooked his fingers skillfully, hitting that amazing spot inside Tsuna.

Tsuna rocked back and forth on his knees between his two guardians, his body unable to decide between the two amazing pleasures it was subjected to. His breathing became more rapid as Yamamoto inserted a third finger, it was starting to ache slightly, but the pain was easily ebbing away as the pleasure intensified. He was slowly being filled and his body longed for the complete fullness of their cocks, yet slightly apprehensive to the pain. A fourth finger was added and Tsuna cried out and arched his back into the sensation, Yamamoto was panting heavily as he sucked on Tsunas collarbone, leaving mark after mark to claim the boy. "Hayato are you ready?" his voice was filled with excitement as he carefully removed his fingers and watched as Gokudera removed the tenths swollen cock from his mouth. Tsuna whimpered at the loss but Gokudera silenced him with a kiss, forcing Tsuna to taste a bit of himself in Gokuederas mouth.

Yamamoto lifted Tsuna slightly as Gokudera wrapped the small boys legs around his waist, settling Tsuna onto his lap. They held him up for a moment as Yamamoto smeared lubricant on Gokuderas cock, the bomber moaned at the contact and bucked his hips slightly. "Open your eyes Tsuna" Gokudera asked his beloved and Tsuna complied, forgetting he had ever closed them, their eyes met as Gokudera and Yamamoto lowered him onto the waiting cock. Tsunas expression changed as his eyes widened and his mouth opened to let out a wanton moan. Gokudera moved his hips slightly to shift himself in and out of Tsuna as the boy sank onto him, when he was fully sheathed in the warm hole he attacked Tsunas mouth and began a passion filled kiss. Yamamoto helped Gokudera lift Tsuna again and brought slid his cock out to the head before lowering Tsuna onto it completely. Tsuna broke the kiss as he cried out and bit into Gokuderas shoulder to muffle the sound, they had found his spot so quickly, and he began to shiver as his body ached for climax.

Yamamoto claimed Gokuderas lips as he rubbed comforting circles in Tsunas back, his fingertips were teasing Tsunas already filled entrance, he was achingly hard as he felt the connection between them and he slid the first finger inside of Tsuna. The brunette gasped as he was filled slightly more than usual, but it was not uncomfortable, Yamamoto and Gokudera began placing kisses all over Tsunas body as Gokudera slowly thrust in and out of him. Yamamoto added another finger and Tsuna gripped onto the bombers body, he could feel the difference now, but he wanted this enough to hold up to the pain. Yamamoto noticed the change "is this okay Tsuna?" he asked as he pumped his fingers slightly, he heard Gokudera moan from the movement and he smirked at him and moved his fingers again, enjoying the moaning he drew out of Gokuderas mouth.

Tsuna nodded his head "yeah, its just different" he said with as much confidence as he could, he rotated his hips slightly to prove his point and gasped as Gokudera brushed against his prostrate again. Yamamoto took advantage of this and slid another finger in, he could feel the tightness and briefly wondered if their plan would even work, Gokudera watched him intently as they both wondered the same thing. Tsuna shivered as he was filled even more, he began a rhythm with his hips as he forced his body to adjust to the extreme measures.

When the fourth finger was added, the pain was evident in Tsunas voice, he cried out and stopped all movement as his eyes widened. He had to remember how to breathe as he gripped Gokuderas body painfully, Gokudera had his arms wrapped around him protectively and Yamamoto had wrapped his other arm around Tsunas waist. "Is this too much?" Yamamoto whispered as his hand wrapped around Tsunas erection, the brunette gasped and he tightened around the fingers and cock that filled him. Yamamoto moaned in ecstasy as he imagined being inside of Tsuna, it would be so tight and amazing, his cock moving with Gokuderas as they filled Tsuna completely. "I-its fine" Tsuna gasped out "I just need to adjust to it" he moaned and hugged Gokudera closer to him as Yamamotos hand pumped his cock, his erection had died down slightly from the pain, but Yamamoto was quickly bringing him back up.

Yamamoto once more started placing light kisses across Tsunas back until he felt him relax enough to where he could move his fingers. When Tsuna and Gokudera felt him move, the both moaned, the tightness excited both of them and Yamamoto increased in speed. A few moments later he pulled his fingers out and began to lather his own cock with excessive amounts of lube. Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt Yamamotos cock at his entrance, a brief thought passed through his mind, telling him how stupid he was for doing this. The thought died away instantly when Yamamoto began forcing his cock into Tsuna.

"A-AH! TAKESHI!" tears welled in Tsunas eyes as the burning pain erupted inside of him. It hurt so much but at the same time he was addicted to it. Yamamoto stopped as soon as the boy cried out his name, Tsuna whimpered and Gokudera took the boys face in his hands "dont stop!" Tsuna cried out as he nuzzled into Gokuderas hands. Yamamoto complied and pushed further into the near painfully tight hole, his cock was pressed firmly against Gokuderas and they both moaned at the sensation. Tsuna threw his head back as the pain and pleasure once more attacked him, he wondered if they were going to actually tear him, but he found himself not caring as Yamamoto and Gokudera both showered his cock with attention.

"Ngh.. More! Please more!" Tsunas voice was filled with pure lust, Yamamoto followed his command and thrust fully into Tsuna, drawing cries from the three of them before he pulled out and pushed in fully again. Tsunas begging was barely understandable as his voice was reduced to loud whimpers and cries. Gokudera pulled out with Yamamoto, he gasped at the amazing feeling of the others cock moving with his own, it felt so damn good! They pulled out almost complete before pushing back in. They started a rhythm as their cries built, Yamamoto tilted his thrust lightly and Tsuna screamed before cumming into their hands, Gokudera and Yamamoto thrust in once more before cumming simultaneously inside their spent lover.

The cries receded to pants as they tried to catch their breath, Yamamoto had rested his forehead against Tsunas back, and Gokudera and Tsuna were holding each other up in an embrace. They remained like that for a while, enjoying the feeling as long as they could. Yamamoto pulled out gently and moved to the side as Gokudera lowered the spent tenth to the bed, Tsuna made a mewling sound as the fullness was lost, Gokudera smiled and kissed him lovingly before settling on the opposite side.

Yamamoto pulled the covers over them and laid beside Tsuna, their eyes met for a moment before Tsuna closed his sleepily and surrendered to blissful dreams. Yamamoto looked up to meet Gokuderas gaze, he leaned over Tsuna to place a light kiss on his lips before settling completely next to the brunette. Gokuedera smiled and did the same, sleep was also welcoming him "that was amazing" he said with awe as his hand reached to Yamamotos. The swordsman lovingly held his hand as they rested on Tsunas chest "Yeah" he agreed "amazing". They both fell asleep thinking of the luck they had to be in such a relationship.

Sweet Dreams.

--------------------------------------

R&R Please!!!!


End file.
